lionheart_tacticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thief
Thief The Thief is always in it for the coin, stealing from her enemy's coffers... between delivering double-strikes with her twin daggers. Unit Quotes: * "What do you want?" * "Got any coins?" * "Already?" * "Finders keepers.", on using her skill - Old English adage: Abandoned possession are claimed by the finder.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finders,_keepers Skills: * Steal(Battle Skill): Steal 50/75/100/150/200 coins for after battle. Stealing from the same target gives lower coins. {Rank R} (Also deals 50% damage) ** Skill Range: 1-Tile ** Cool-down: 1 Turn * Pilfer and Plunder(Limit Break): The thief dashes to steal 100/150/200/300/400 coins from each enemy. {Rank N} ** Break Range: Whole Map ** Pattern: Damage All (enemies) * Passives ** Reflex: Increase in-battle skill by +10/20/30/40/50 (Flat amount). {Rank R} ** Acrobatics: Increase in-battle dodge and crit by +5/6/7/8/10% (Flat amount). {Rank R} ** Multi-Strike: This hero has a 50/65/75/85/100% chance to attack twice. {Rank E} ** Cheat Death: This hero gains a 20/25/30/40/50% chance to survive a killing blow with 1 HP. {Rank C} ** Smoke Screen: Enemies within 2 tiles have their chance to hit lowered by 20%. {Rank L} Tips: * Steal is a great way to gain gold. It would do good to max it out. Keep in mind that the skill, itself, does close to no damage; however, would leave her open to foe's counter-attack. Using this skill in the Arena and the Dungeons would be your best bet. * There is now a cap of 7,300 coins when stealing from battle with the thief. Going over this amount will trigger a warning, and only award you the maximum of 7,300 coins. Tactics: The main point of the Thief is farming coins, and this is best when you know it will be an easy fight. If there is a very easy fight and you can steal twice from 6 enemies, you can get 1,800 gold, which can easily be more then the gold you would normally get for winning the fight. But even one thief who can steal three times in a fight can easily make a huge difference in the amount of gold won per fight. If in need of coins, take two Thieves, a Dancer and a Priest, all higher than Elite through the dungeons. In normal difficulty, they are swift enough to get through the low level dungeons by themselves. Going through an entire normal difficulty dungeon with 4 Thieves and getting just one top level steal from each unit you fight will give an extra ~14,400 gold for dungeons 1 and 2 and 18,000 for 3 for a total of 46,800 gold per week. Later in game thieves are rather brittle. A simple counter attack can easily kill the thief A good way to get coins even while on harder levels is to use tanks with priests du build up the limit break while avoiding killing opponents. One full Pilfer and Plunder can yield huge amounts of coins. The amount of gold you receive quickly diminishes. The amount of gold is reduced with each steal from the same target, including stealing by other Thieves or the use of Pilfer and Plunder. The first steal will get you 200 gold, the second will get you 100 gold. Four steals from one target will earn 416 coins, 7 for 517, and 11 for 602 total. While the Thief is useful for her high speed and Multi-Strike, if the Thief is not being used for farming gold, the Scout and Assassin are better at this role, so consider using one of them if they are available. 'Max Stats:' These are the max stats attainable through boosting at each ranks. (inventory not included) References: Gallery R thief.png|Recruit Thief n theif.png|Novice Thief e thief.png|Elite Thief m thief.png|Master Thief c theif.png|Champion Theif l theif.png|Legendary Thief Thief.jpeg Category:Heroes Category:Human